Together
by emily-derek-canon
Summary: Emily moves to london but its not just a new job she gets. Can her and derek make it work.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first attempt at a multi chapter fic yes its emily and derek again. Thats all im probably ever going to write :) **

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything criminal minds cause if I did emily and derek would be together**

* * *

Standing at Heathrow airport she had never felt more nervous. She doesn't know or understand why she feels like this, it's only derek she muses to herself.

This time is different though because they are not meeting as friends but as lovers.

* * *

It all started when she first moved over to London and derek and garcia had came with her.

Emily had hooked penelope up with a guy she worked with to go see some convention so that she and derek could have some time to themselves.

Sitting on her couch watching a movie, derek looked over to her and saw that already she looked much calmer and on the right road to making peace with herself.

The selfish side of derek was mad that she couldn't do that back in the states, but the understanding side of him could see that this was exactly what she needed.

Emily can feel him staring so turns to face him "hey you ok? "

"Yeah was just thinking how relaxed you look"

This brings a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Thankyou I think"

"It was a compliment em, as much as I hate that you're all the way over here, I am glad that you are finally happier"

"Derek I'm not happier that i am away from you guys, you know that, it is just for once I dont freak out when the phone rings cause I know its not a case"

Derek can see in her eyes that she is being completely honest with him. He reaches out his hand to grasp hers.

"I know emily and I am glad, its just I miss you so god damn much, I am here with you now and I still miss you. Its crazy"

"Its not crazy I miss you too"

Derek has this sudden desire to kiss her and for once he actually goes along with this desire. He doesnt have to worry about breaking protocol because no one will repremand them.

Derek moves his hands up her arms and pulls her slightly closer.

Emily is slightly confused but willingly moves closer to him.

His hands move to touch her face and he leans slightly foward. Emilys heart is racing, her thoughts in overdrive, but she too leans forward and their lips meet.

They break away after a few seconds and just look into each other's eyes.

Emily is the first one to break the silence " I don't think we should do this"

"Why? Give me one good reason"

It takes her a second to compose her thoughts before she can get anymore words out.

"Why! Because we are seperated by an ocean"

"Emily do not give me that crap, if you don't want us then ok I will accept that, but do not use some lame excuse like that"

"I didn't say I didn't want this, I just said I don't think we should"

"Im sorry is that not the same thing?"

"No derek it isn't"

They sit in silence for what feels like hours when in reality it has only been a couple of minutes.

Emily looks at derek and their eyes meet.

"Derek come here" as she says this she motions with her fingers and reaches out to touch his arm.

"I'm sorry I.. derek"

He can see that she needs to get out whatever it is she has to say so he keeps quiet, just looking at her with a hopeful expression

"Kiss me"

That was not what he was expecting but he wasn't going to think about that now. He leaned forward and kissed her with all the emotion he wanted her to feel.

**let me know what you guys think and I will upload another chapter either on monday or Wednesday **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for the reviews and follows, I got so happy when I had emails saying people had actually read my story. You make me so happy **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything CM related**

* * *

The next morning derek wakes first and he is slightly confused to where he is, that thought doesn't last too long when he feels a weight on his chest and looks down and sees the brunette nestled into him.

She looks so peaceful, which fills him with happiness.

Emily begins to stir "morning princess"

"Oh god derek penelope, you need to get up and.." she is struggling to get her words out to focused on worrying about pen finding them.

"Hey look at me em, you're not regretting last night are you?" Derek is silently praying that she doesn't think of them as a mistake.

She looks at him with them big brown eyes and he melts even more.

"No derek I'm not I promise, I just can't handle the third degree right now when we haven't even discussed what this is."

"I understand, but don't worry about pen she called last night when you were sleeping, she wont be back for like a hour."

This dispels the anxious feeling "oh ok" breathing a sigh of relief.

She loves pen but she can be a little overbearing at times.

"So miss prentiss can I get a proper good morning now?"

Emily smiles when she sees his big cheeky grin and leans up to meet his lips "good morning derek".

"So you want to get up and get some food I'm starving"

"Yeah baby, and em to answer your question before about what this is, I kinda hoped this meant I could call you my girlfriend now"

This puts the biggest smile on her face and fills dereks tummy with butterflies.

"Hmm let me think about that..."

"Come on em don't leave me hanging here"

"Yes derek I want that too"

This brings huge grins to both their faces.

"Right come on garcia will be back soon and I need food"

"Anything for you princess".

About an hour later garcia comes bounding through the door with excitable babble about her amazing night, never noticing that derek and emily are sitting that bit closer or the sweet looks they keep giving eaeachother. That is how it stays for the rest of their trip, garcia not picking up on it, or maybe she has and she is choosing to wait till they are ready to tell. Them not telling her is not because they want to hide it's just them wanting to keep it just between them for a while.

* * *

**so this is just a mini chapter, the next one will go back to em meeting derek at the airport. Please me know what you guys think or if you want to see something happen or whatever I will try my best to fit it into the story ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou all so much for the rreviews follows and favourites, it really does make we want to update quicker.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything**

* * *

She hears the announcemnet that dereks plane has landed, she glances at her watch and figures it'll be about half an hour till she sees him, because of immigration and him getting his bags.

She paces continuously and feels someone staring so she lifts her head to scan the crowd and sees him. Both their faces break out into huge grins.

Derek rushes over to her and embraces her in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much em"

"I've missed you too baby"

They stand like that for a couple of more minutes, happy to finally be with eachother again.

"Come on then handsome, lets get back to mine"

Derek just nods his head and intertwines their fingers and they walk to her car.

Back at emilys, derek nips upstairs to drop his back in the bedroom. Emily is in the kitchen making coffee to help derek stay awake due to the jetlag.

She is just waiting for the kettle to boil when she feels his arms slip around her waist, she has missed him so much.

"So baby what have you got planned for us to do while I am here"

"Well I actually haven't planned anything, I thought we would do whatever you wanted"

Emily turs around so she is facing him and sees his cheeky grin, she knows exactly what he is thinking.

"Mind out of the gutter derek, that will be happening believe me but we do need to do other stuff too"

"I like the sound of that princess"

She reaches up to give him a sweet kiss, then turns back around to finish of their drinks.

"So do you want to do anything today?"

"Would you mind if we just hung out here today?"

"Of course not, you just want to order dinner later and watch movies or something"

Without even thinking about it he replies "that sounds like heaven baby"

Thet take their coffees over to the couch and put on a movie where they cuddle into eachother, they stay like that for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Later on that night emily looks down and sees that derek has fallen asleep, she looks at her watch and realises they should really get some dinner.

He looks really peaceful and she doesnt want to wake him, but she does because he wont sleep tonight.

She leans over him and presses her lips on his "derek, baby wake up"

He begins to stir and before emily knows what's happening derek has pulled her down onto to him a cutle little giggle escaping her mouth.

"I'm awake baby"

He reaches out his hand to caress her face and their lips meet once again. Emily sits up so she is straddling his waist.

"What do you want for dinner"

Cheeky grin on his face he replies "you" This brings a coy smile to her face.

"Later handsome"

"Ok I think I want pizza"

"Ok will I just order the usual?"

"Yeah and once you have done that get your sweet ass back here"

Normally if someone had said something like that to her, it wouldn't be pretty, but looking at his face she could never be angry at him.

Sitting back at the couch after filling themselves up on pizza, "em you want to go to bed" a yawn escapes his mouth while he says this.

"Yeah baby" she stands up and reaches out her hands for his.

Derek being his playful self grabs her hand but pulls her flush against his chest.

"So do I get desert now"

Laughing at his not so subtle hint " take me to bed derek"

They both race up the stairs, so they can show eachother just how much they missed one and other.

* * *

**Back at quantico**

The team minus hotch were sitting in the round table room, waiting to begin the days briefing.

Jj and garcia are whispering to eachother, rossi not wanting to be left out on gossip asks " what are you girls whispering about?"

Jj and garcia look at eachother then in unison reply "emily and derek"

"Ah yes, he's in London for the next two weeks" it was a rhetorical question.

Spence always the last to know these things asks "what about derek and emily"

Before anyone has a chance to explain hotch walks in, so their proffesional masks are on and the conversation about emily and derek will have to wait for another day.

**to be continued if you want me too **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and the new follows and favourites! I love you all **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing- just borrowing them**

* * *

It's the weekend and come monday derek has to go back to the states. They are both lying in bed, both thinking that they don't want monday to come.

"Why does our time together always fly by derek? "

He looks down and sees her sad expression and it's breaking his heart that they only have two days left.

"I don't know princess"

He leans down to kiss her head and pulls her further into him.

"We have two days left, lets not think about it now ok?"

"Ok"

"Derek"

"What baby?"

"Can we stay in bed all day, I just want to be in your arms, hell I'll even watch sports if it means we can stay like this"

He turns his head to look at her and reaches out his hand to caress her face " I would love nothing more than staying like this, no sports, we will watch movies, and then tonight we're going out for dinner"

She kisses his shoulder and gets herself more comfy by nestling into him.

"That sounds perfect baby"

So for the rest of the morning/afternoon they do exactly what they agreed on and it was one of their happiest day.

- -CM-

Later on that night Emily is trying to figure out what to wear, derek already showered and changed.

"Derek help me"

"With what beautiful"

"Well where are we going for dinner?"

"I thought we would go to that Italian place you mentioned that you wanted to try."

Hereing this emily knows exactly what to wear now, so she picks out her little black dress and procedes to get ready.

"Baby did you ask me where we were going so you knew what to wear?"

She doesnt know why but dereks question brings a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"You are too adorable princess, I'll let you get ready, I'll go wait downstaris for you."

Half an hour later emily emerges, derek turns and looks at her from head to toe.

"Wow"

"So does it look ok?"

"Baby I don't know how I'm going to make it through dinner with you looking like that, you look beautiful."

Again a pink tinge comes to her cheeks.

"Thankyou, you look very handsome yourself"

"I've called a cab it should be here in like five minutes.

"Ok baby" she walks up to him and gives him a sweet kiss.

"Do you want a quick drink, or will we wait till we get to resturant? "

"I'm ok for a drink the now em"

They here a car beep it's horn outside so emily checks out the window "cabs here baby"

The restaurant is small and quaint it's also not too busy.

"Good evening sir, madam what can I do for you?"

"Hi we have a reservation under the name morgan"

"Right this way sir" the waiter leads them to their table.

Its right beside the window where they can see the London eye.

"This is lovely thankyou"

"Can I get you and drinks?"

Derek being a gentlemen lets emily order for them. "Can we get a bottle of sangiovese please"

"Good choice madam"

As the waiter makes his way to get their drinks, derek reaches his hand across to clasp hers.

"You reallydo look beautiful baby"

She tilts her head to the side and gives him a small coy smile. Which derek absolutley loves.

The waiter comes back with their drinks and leaves them to browse the menu.

"So what you having em?"

"I think I'll have the ricotta frittata"

"I'll have the same"

They spend a great night with amazing food and conversation, after paying the bill the exit the resturant.

"Will we just walk back, its only really a ten minute walk to mine"

"Yeah baby lets do that"

As they walk past the Thames derek turns to look at emily and he can't believe how lucky he is. He pulls her to face him and they stop walking.

He takes in his surroundings and realises right then that this is the woman he wants for the rest of his life.

Dereks kisses her and as he pulls away he says "I love you emily"

At first she doesn't think she heard him right but one look into his eyes she knows she did.

"I..I love you too"

They both have matching smiles, and begin walking back to hers, both wanting to show eachother the love they have for one and other.

**I love hereing what you think so let me know :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou so much for the reviews on the last chapter they really do make me happy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but if I did you can bet demily would be together**

* * *

Its been a week since derek left. It had been perfect but now sitting at her desk pretending to work, she really missed him. She hated waking up to an empty bed . She felt like a part of her was missing.

Ever since they had said I love you, emily wanted to be with him all the time, even though that wasn't possible but hopefully one day they would be together in the same country.

It's 7pm at night and emily really should be going home but she doesn't want to go back to an empty house.

"Get a grip emily" she muses to herself, she has never been a clingy girl but with derek she just can't help it she misses him so damn much.

She checks her diary for what feels like the millionth time that day to see that in just over a month she will be back in the states and back in his arms.

She is silently starting to have second thoughts about being in London, she does love her job and her new apartment but she loves derek more.

On the other hand she thinks that she needs to give London more of a chance, yes she will probably move back eventually but not yet, she realises she will have to figure out how to quel the feeling of homesickness.

* * *

As soon as derek got back to work they were all of on a case. Now he was back and sitting at home his thoughts were a lot more focused and they all centred around emily. He didn't think it was possible to miss anybody as much as he missed her. She was the first woman he had ever said I love you to and actually meant it. He hates waking up and not having her cuddled into him, he hates that he can't talk to her everyday or see that beautiful smile when he's feeling down.

He keeps repeating to himself one more month and you get to see her again and he uses it as a mantra and that is what keeps him going.

He looks at his watch and sees that its 2am and he really should get some sleep but instead he reaches for his phone wanting to hear her voice before he closes his eyes.

After 3 rings she answers.

"Hey baby"

"Hey, baby why are you still up?"

"We just got back from a case and honestly I just wanted to hear your voice."

"I'm glad you called, I miss you"

"I miss you too princess, it's only a month, not long to go now"

"I know, still sucks though"

"Yeah baby it does, are you at work?"

"Yeah, I think i'm going to head home soon though"

"Ok baby" he yawns.

"Derek go to bed, you're exhausted"

"Yeah I probably should, can we skype tomorrow I want to see your face"

He can hear her smile "I would love that baby, now go to bed and I will speak to you tomorrow ok"

"Ok, I love you em"

"I love you too, goodnight derek"

"Night baby"

He closes his phone and makes his way to bed happy that he got to hear her voice.

* * *

After talking to derek, even if it was just for five minutes it made her feel so much better. She packs up and heads home for the night stopping once just to get some dinner.

Once home she changes into some sweat pants and a t-shirt that derek had left, she gets comfortable on the couch eating her dinner and watching some movie.

Later that night as she heads to bed, she mentally checks another day off and knows she is one more day closer to seeing him again.

* * *

**I know its short and nothing really happened but its just really a filler till shes back in the states, and I apologise if I am way off with the time differences but I live in the uk so have no idea what time it would be in dc when it was 7pm here. Please tell me what you think I love hearing it :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter they make me smile, and to everyone that said about Emily not moving back just yet, don't worry that wont happen for a while. Im not entirely happy with how this turned out but well you can let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did savannah wouldn't exist because Emily and Derek would be together already.**

* * *

They didn't get to Skype the next day because Derek had yet another case. It had been three days since she had, had any contact with him and she was starting to worry. Sitting at her desk she tries to call him and he finally answers, but it's not him that answers it's a girl.

"Hello"

"Erm... hi is Derek there please?"

"No he is busy at the moment can I take a message?"

"Erm no it's ok I'll call back later."

"Ok bye"

Emily doesn't even get a chance to reply before the girl hangs up on her.

"What the hell" she doesn't know what to think, she knows he wouldn't cheat or at least she hopes he wouldn't. She tries to put it to the back of her head so she can try and concentrate on her work.

A few hours later her phone vibrates on the desk with a text from Derek _Hi baby, I miss you work is crazy I'll try and call you tonight. _No mention of this woman and he's still at work, maybe it was just someone he's working with that answered his phone she thinks to herself. She quickly replies to his message _I miss you too baby, can't wait to hear your voice. _She puts her phone down and continues with her work.

Later that night while sitting at home her phone rings and she sees Derek's face smiling at her.

"Hey baby"

"Hi, sorry I haven't called we've been super busy, we finally caught our guy though."

"Good, so are you on your way home now?"

"No, Hotch decided we would stay in Miami one more night then head home first thing tomorrow."

"Ok baby."

"Em what's wrong, and please don't say nothing I can hear it in your voice."

"I hate that you know me so well, I called you earlier and well some girl answered your phone?"

"When was this babe?"

"This afternoon, I don't know the exact time I was at work, and I know it's probably nothing but It just kept niggling at me. I trust you Derek honestly It was just a surprise is all."

"Hey baby trust me, you are the only woman in my life, I have no idea who answered my phone the only time I didn't have it on me was when we were in the station so it could have been a number of people."

"Ok"

"Emily you do believe me right?"

"Yes I'm sorry."

"Princess you have nothing to be sorry for, if some guy had answered your phone I would be wondering who it was too."

"Ok baby. Well I better let you go I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too baby, only you."

After talking to Derek she feels better and kind of silly for even entertaining the idea that he would cheat on her.

* * *

**Back in Miami**

After getting off the phone to Emily he storms out of his room and bangs on the door of the room next to him.

"Why did you answer my phone?"

"I am sorry Derek I didn't realise it would be a problem."

He notices in her body language that she isn't sorry at all, in fact she looks to be enjoying it.

"Don't answer my phone again, and I have no idea what you are up too but it stops now, you are a new trainee and you need to remember you are not a fully-fledged member of this team and playing whatever the hell game you are playing is not the best way to go about becoming part of this team."

He doesn't give her time to answer he stomps back to his room. He has no idea why he didn't just tell Emily the truth. He feels guilty and he has no idea why, so he decides to phone Emily back.

"Hey Em, look I wasn't completely honest earlier I do know who answered my phone, please let me finish before you say anything ok?"

"Ok"

"Two days ago Hotch gathered the team and introduced a trainee agent that would be doing her training at the BAU, her name is Agent hunter. Right from first meeting her I could tell that she really wasn't taking any of it seriously so we have clashed a lot during this case. Anyway today I left my cell on the desk in the station while I went into the office to talk to Hotch and the lead detective and the only person that was near the desk at the time was hunter.

She never told me you had called or that my phone had rung at all, anyway after speaking to you earlier I knew it had to of been her, so I went and told her a piece of my mind and well basically told her that whatever game she was playing it stopped now.

Emily I swear to you there is nothing going on there and before you ask I have no idea why I didn't just tell you from the start, but I am telling you now and I need you to believe me that nothing and I mean nothing is going on with me and her."

It takes a while for her to reply and he starts to think that maybe she doesn't believe him.

"I don't know why you couldn't have told me this before Derek, I believe you by the way, and thank you for being honest. Baby I never, well ok maybe a part of me thought that maybe you were cheating, but after hearing you talk so passionately In defending yourself I could never doubt you."

"Baby you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that, you know your my one and only. I'll let you get back to work. I love you baby."

"I love you too Derek"

Hanging up her phone she catches a glimpse of herself in the window and she has a huge smile on her face. She should be annoyed that he had lied the first time but hearing him say all he said she can't help but feel more in love with that man.

**I'm not sure If agent Hunter will reappear, let me know what you think or If I should keep her for a while longer I love your reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your reviews on that last chapter. This chapter says goodbye to Agent Hunter. I love hearing your opinions and they really do make me want to update quicker. :)**

* * *

The day had finally arrived and she was more than excited about seeing him again, two whole weeks of being back home. They had both decided prior to this visit that they would tell the team they were together, it had been just over six months since they had got together. So it was about time they told other people, they wanted to show everyone that they are together instead of hiding it.

She had told him that he didn't have to come and pick her up but as soon as she came through customs she saw him just sitting there patiently waiting.

"Hey, I thought I'd told you I would get a cab"

"Nonsense, come here"

He grasps her in a tight embrace and he feels whole again, the exact same feeling is spreading through Emily as soon as she is in his arms.

"I missed you princess"

"I missed you too baby"

He lets go of her just to grab her bags and walk towards the exit so they can go home.

"You still ok for meeting up with the team tonight?"

"Yeah, I am excited to see everyone, I've missed them."

"They've missed you too Em."

They arrive at Derek's house and as soon as they are through the door Clooney comes bounding up wanting some attention.

Emily leans down to give him some of the attention he wants. "Hey buddy"

"He's missed you too Em."

"Aw Clooney come here boy."

**Later that night**

Derek and Emily are making their way up to Rossi's front door where the rest of the team are waiting.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah I'm just nervous"

"Don't be princess it's just the guys."

After knocking on the door it only takes a few seconds for Rossi to open the door.

"Bella it's so good to see you, come in come in"

As he ushers them through to the room where everyone is waiting Derek spots Agent Hunter, he has no idea why she is here, she doesn't know Emily. He decides to just ignore it, the night isn't about her it's about telling the team.

After all the hugs and greetings are over with they all make their way onto the couch to have a good catch up.

Derek coughs to get everyone's attention "Guys listen up a minute"

Everyone stops what they are doing and looks to Derek, he meets Emily's eye and she knows it's time to tell them.

"Well as much as I like hanging with you guys there was an actual reason for this meet up, as you all probably know every holiday I've taken this year I've been in London." JJ and Garcia share a knowing look, not missed by Emily and she knows then that they all already know. Emily jumps In before Derek has time to finish.

"By the look you guys just gave I'm assuming you already know that Derek and I are together"

After saying that Derek and Emily notice that they start handing over money to Rossi.

"Guys what are you doing?"

Garcia looks sheepish and replies "Well we kind of had a bet that this get together was for this announcement"

"Thanks to you guys I am now a hundred dollars richer"

This makes the group erupt in laughter, but Emily notices that the trainee agent is the only one not joining in on the laughter. She decides to let it go for now.

After all the congratulations and the _took you long enough_ they all relax back and enjoy each other's company. Emily gets up to go get another drink and without anyone else noticing Hunter follows her.

"You do know it won't last, I mean you don't even live in the same country, you really think Derek will stay faithful"

Emily is shocked at the audacity of this woman. "Excuse me"

"You heard me"

"Oh don't worry I heard you loud and clear, I was just giving you the chance to back track."

"No I stand by what I said, you are not anybody special, and I don't even know you and I can tell that you obviously have some hold over Derek."

**Back In the Living Room**

The group realise that it's taking Emily a little bit too long to get a drink and that's when they realise that hunter isn't there.

Derek is the first one to speak up "I'm just going to go check"

"I'll come too" JJ replies.

Before they get there they catch the tail end of what hunter has just said to Emily, JJ makes herself known before it goes any further, making Derek stand out of sight.

Hunter notices JJ and her whole demeanour changes into what it was before she followed Emily.

"Hi JJ was just getting to know Emily some more"

Emily just stares at Hunter and JJ can tell that if looks could kill hunter would be dead.

"Is that right, it sure didn't sound like that to me, in fact it sounded like you pretty much threatening Emily."

The rest of the group move into the kitchen and they can feel the tension in the air.

"What's going on here?" Hotch demands.

"Nothing sir, I was just getting to know Emily"

"Stop lying, I heard what you said" JJ growls out.

Hunters face turns to stone knowing she has been caught. "I was just telling Emily what she already knew nothing wrong with that"

"Agent Hunter I think it would be best you left, and I want you in my office first thing Monday morning, I don't think the BAU is the best place for you to do your training"

"What why, because I told some stuck up bitch the truth"

Hearing this makes Derek's blood boil "Do not speak to her like that now don't lose more dignity and just leave"

"I'm going and Derek, if you ever want someone better you know where to find me" she saunters past Derek and out of the house.

Derek looks over at Emily to see she is laughing which starts the whole group of in hysterical laughter.

"Well no one can say team nights are boring" Garcia muses aloud.

They all make their way back through to the living room to enjoy the rest of the night with each other, agent hunter never mentioned again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I had this already written so thought I would update again. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter, and to the followers of this story. You really do make me happy and I know I keep saying that but its true, I go back to college next week so im going to try and right up a few chapters over this weekend so I have ssomething to upload for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER : I own nothing **

* * *

Emily wakes up and stretches reaching for Derek only to be met by nothing, she sits up looking around to see if he is in the room but to no avail. She gets up and grabs the nearest thing to hand which happens to be Derek's shirt from last night. She makes her way downstairs and hears him banging about in the kitchen. The sight in front of her brings a smile to her face, a shirtless Derek making breakfast. He turns round and sees her standing there.

"What are you doing up, I was making you breakfast in bed princess"

"Sorry, I just woke up and you weren't there"

He stops what he is doing and makes his way over to her, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Do you know how sexy you look in my shirt?"

"So should I just wear this all the time then?"

"I think that would be a very good idea princess, now sit and I will get your breakfast"

She does as she is told and makes herself comfortable, not two seconds later there is a knock at the door.

"Em will you get that for me"

She jumps off the stool and makes her way to door seeming to forget that she has very little on. She opens the door to be met with Derek's mom. After seeing who it is she tries to angle herself behind the door, rather embarrassed she motions them inside.

"Derek"

"Who is it baby?"

He makes his way into the hall to see his mom standing there. Derek's mom rushes to him and embraces him in a hug.

"How are you my baby boy?"

"I'm good mama, not that I'm not glad you're here but what do I owe this pleasure too?"

Before she answers him she turns back to look at Emily.

"Hello to you too Emily" Fran approaches her and gives her a little hug.

"Hi Fran, I'm just going to go get changed" she quickly walks upstairs to make herself more presentable.

Derek and Fran make their way back into the kitchen.

"Mama you want some breakfast? There's too much here for just me and Em"

"Yes please, I didn't have time before my flight, and to answer your question from before am I not allowed to visit my son whenever I want"

"Of course mama, I was just checking nothing was wrong"

"No baby nothing is wrong, although if I knew Emily was here I would have arranged to come another time, I know you don't get to see each other often."

"Don't be silly mama, you are welcome here anytime."

"I am only here for a couple of days, don't worry I know you young ones, you will want some alone time."

"Mama" Derek says in a warning tone.

Emily makes her way back into the kitchen rather sheepishly, feeling embarrassed that Fran had seen her less than presentable.

"There is no need to look so embarrassed Emily, I was once in that exact same situation when I was younger too."

Emily laughs at little at this revelation.

"It's nice to see you Fran"

"It's nice to you too, how long are you back for?"

"Two weeks this time"

"Right you beautiful ladies breakfast is ready"

After breakfast is finished and the kitchen all cleaned up they make their way to the living room. Before they have a chance to get comfortable Derek's phone rings. He glances at the caller ID and looks at Emily with an apologetic look on his face.

"It's ok Derek"

"No, you just got here, and mama's here too. They can do without me for one case."

Fran decides to stay out of this conversation, making her way to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Baby we both know that if you stayed behind you wouldn't be able to relax, go honestly its ok, it gives me and your mom more time to get to know each other."

"I promise after this case I am telling them they will have to do it without me, I am not missing any more time with you"

"Ok now go we will both be here when you get back"

"Hopefully, mama's only here for a couple of days."

Hearing this Fran comes back through with drinks for her and Emily. Popping the drinks on the coffee table she turns to face Derek.

"Don't worry son I can come back anytime, and like Emily said it gives us a chance to spend proper time together. Now go catch that bad guy and come home safe"

Derek wraps his arms around his mom. "I'll try and get back before you go mama"

"Don't rush it baby, if I don't see you its ok, just stay safe please."

"I promise mama."

Releasing hid mom, he reaches for Emily, walking with her to the door where he keeps his go bag.

"I will get back as soon as I can princess. I love you"

"I love you too baby"

He wraps his arms around her and gives her a sweet kiss.

"I'll see you in a couple of day's baby"

"Be safe Derek, I want you back all in one piece ok"

"Promise baby"

After kissing her again he leaves.

Emily makes her way back into the living room with a sad look on her face.

"Hey now, enough of the sad look, like he said he will be back as soon as he can"

"I know I know I am just being silly"

"No sweetie you're not it's ok to be worried"

"I know and I should be used to it I guess."

"Trust me, when Derek's dad used to leave I would worry myself sick until he returned and I kept thinking that it would get easier, it never did but then we had our children and they kept me busy."

"Is that your way of hinting for grandbabies Fran?"

Softly laughing at Emily's question "Is it working?"

Smiling she just shakes her head not ready to get into that conversation, she sits down and picks up her drink.

"What would you like to do today?"

"I think retail therapy is in order, what do you think?

"I think that sounds like a great idea Fran"


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing.**

They got back from the case a couple of days later and having spoken to Emily on the phone is mom had left before he got back. They had just got back to the BAU and Derek was just going to collect his things and head straight home to Emily. Derek had spoken to Hotch on the jet home and he had agreed to Derek having the rest of the time Emily was here off. Which he was extremely happy about.

He was making his way to the elevator when Garcia shouted out to him.

"You going home hot stuff?"

"Yeah baby girl, you heading out too?"

"No I've some things to do first, say hi to Em for me please."

"Will do mama" and with that he was off not wanting to spend a moment extra away from Emily.

Emily was cozied up on the couch waiting for Derek to come back, she had spent yesterday alone. Fran having gone home the day before, and for once she wasn't lonely or sad, she felt like she was home. For the first time in a long time she felt perfectly happy and now she is wondering if this is what the missing piece was all along. She doesn't get a chance to think any more on that matter because there is a knock on the door, she gets up and answers the door, to see the man that has consumed her thoughts for most of the day.

"Forgot my keys"

He steps inside and before she has a chance to answer he has her embraced in a tight hug.

"I have missed you baby"

"I've missed you too Derek"

He lets go of her to drop his bag in the hall and makes his way into the kitchen dragging Emily with him.

"Have you ate?"

"No I was waiting for you, what do you fancy?"

"Chinese"

"Ok baby ill phone up and get them to deliver."

"Oh I spoke to Hotch, got the rest of the time off with you"

"You didn't have to do that you know"

"I know I wanted to."

She walks up to him and kisses him "I love you"

"Love you too princess, call for dinner, then you can tell me all about what you and mama got up to while I was away."

Later on when dinner was finished and Derek had been informed of the girls day out that had taken place, they were cuddled up on the couch. After a couple of hours he looked at Emily and saw that she had fallen asleep, she looked so peaceful. He didn't want to wake her so got himself up and picked her up and carried her to bed.

She woke up when she had been put in bed.

"Derek?"

"I'm here princess" he says while getting into bed.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"I'm not sure baby not that long I don't think"

She moves herself closer to him wanting to be in his arms.

"Derek"

"Yeah"

"I think I want to come home"

He turns to look at her, more for to check she had actually said what he thought he heard.

"Really" she hears the smile he has on his face through just one word.

"Yeah, yesterday when I was here myself I realised that this is where I want to be and that London, the job that wasn't the missing piece. The missing piece was in front of me the whole time, it only took me moving for us to realise it I guess. I won't be able to come back now though, I will have to go back and talk to Clyde and train someone else, but I can't live there anymore."

"Baby you have no idea how happy I am to hear that, I wanted to ask you to come home, hell that night at JJ's wedding I wanted to ask you to stay but I thought this was what you needed."

"I think it maybe was, even if it was just to make us realise what we really wanted."

He pulls her in even closer to him just holding her, hearing her say those words has made him the happiest man alive and he doesn't mind that it won't happen straight away, that doesn't matter because she is coming home.

**This isn't the ending I'm working on a couple more chapters now, I think maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and that will probably be me finished. Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. I love you all ****J**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your reviews I am glad you are happy that Emily is coming back, I hope you like this chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

The day had come when Emily had to go back to London and he was happy that it would be the last time he had to say goodbye to her, but it also meant he wouldn't get to see her for roughly six months. He was going to miss her so much but the end result would be his happy ending.

Emily didn't want to go back but she knew she owed it to Clyde. She was so glad that this was the last goodbye because every past one had killed a little part of her. She had told Derek that it would be probably six months before she could come back but in reality it would probably be about three, and she wasn't going to tell him that, she wanted it to be a surprise.

The announcement rang out that her plane was ready to be boarded, Derek hugged her tight.

"Text me when you land baby"

"I will, I'll see you soon ok?"

"Yes you will princess, the quicker you go the quicker I get you back."

He squeezes a little tighter, and their lips meet.

No more words are needed, she turns around away from him and making her last journey to London. Three months and I'll be back she thinks to herself, Derek thinking almost the same, waits till she disappears before he begins the walk back to his car. Glancing at his watch he notices he's already going to be late, not that he cares today.

Arriving at work half an hour late he notices that the team are already in the briefing room, he dumps his bag in his office and quickly makes his way up to the room.

"Sorry I'm late Hotch, I was dropping Emily off at the airport."

Hotch just shoots his famous glare, and Derek knows not to push it. They end up flying out on a case twenty minutes later.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi and making her way up to the apartment she notices someone standing at her door, at first she doesn't recognise who it is but then as soon as he opens his mouth she knows exactly who it is.

"How was America Darling?"

"Clyde, what do you want?"

She trudges past him to open her door, leaving the door open for him to follow.

"Well that was a lovely greeting Emily. You arranged this meeting and now you are wondering why I am here"

"I arranged the meeting for tomorrow at work if you were listening, not for when I've spent far too long on a cramped seat."

"Well, ok I might have the date wrong, never mind I am here now might as well tell me now, although I have an inkling what it is."

She makes her way into the kitchen needing a much needed coffee, she pulls two mugs out of the cupboard knowing he will want one too. She doesn't answer him until she has finished making their drinks. She hands him his and makes herself comfortable at the breakfast bar.

"I want to go back home, and I know what you're thinking, but I mean it Clyde, I should of never came here, I was running away again and I am sick of it, what I wanted was in DC the whole time I was just to pig-headed to do anything about it or to even see it."

"Are you quite finished darling?"

She just looks at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Like I said a second ago I was pretty sure this was what you wanted when you requested this meeting and I am pretty sure you don't know what I'm thinking because if you did you wouldn't have had to give me your much rehearsed speech. Emily I was actually surprised you accepted this offer and I knew you would eventually realise you had made a mistake, which is why during these two weeks you have been away I have found a job for you if you want it back in DC."

That was not what she was expecting. It takes her a while to actually comprehend what he had just said.

"What kind of job?"

"I give you that big speech and the only thing you pick up on is the job" she gives him a little smile.

"Well, the guy who ran the DC office has just retired and they were looking for his replacement when I had a feeling you wanted to be back there, so I called them and talked to them and it turns out you were at the top of their list anyway, so if you want it it's yours."

For once she is stuck for words not believing what he had actually just said.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly"

"They do realise that I can't start straight away, I need to train my replacement?"

"Yes Emily they know all this, we've already decided on a person for your job and really it shouldn't take more than a few weeks. So you will be back in DC in just over a month."

Before she can reply his phone rings, "I need to go darling, I will see you tomorrow at work and we will introduce you to your replacement"

She doesn't even get a chance to reply before he has left. She takes herself through to the living room to think things over. _That happened really fast, it's what I want, stop over thinking things and enjoy it, you are going home. _Her mind was racing but the last thought stuck out, she was going home. A lot quicker than she thought but this just made her smile more.

She pulls out her phone, remembering that she hadn't texted Derek _Got back safe, call me when you get back from work I love you._

She makes her way upstairs to go to bed knowing the next few weeks are going to be extremely busy.

* * *

**I love reviews so let me know what you think, ive got like 2 more chapters planned, then I will probably do a sequel of sorts if you want one. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews on the last chapter, i will get around to thanking you all individually, Also to guest Thank you for your review i appreciate it :) Anyway this is the next installment, I don't have the chapter after this written yet so i will try and get it done as soon as i can. I hope you like it and again reviews really do make me want to write quicker.**

* * *

Derek was starting to worry, he hadn't spoken to Emily in 7 days, the last time he had heard from her was when she had sent that text. He had tried calling and texting and had nothing in return. Sitting at his desk at work he thought he would try her office. After a few rings it's answered, but not by Emily.

"Hi, this is Derek Morgan is Emily there please?"

"Hello, I'm sorry she is rather busy at the moment can I take a message?"

"Oh ok, can you tell her to give me a call back, she has my number."

"I will do, is that all?"

"Yes thank you"

He hangs up the phone and feels a little better knowing she is ok, but he's still worried that he's done something, even though thinking back he can't see what that would be. They have been extremely happy, hell she is even coming home, so why is she ignoring me he thinks to himself. Looking down at his phone once more he shakes his head and goes back to reviewing cases, hoping that maybe by the end of the day he will have heard from her.

**London**

Emily's assistant Emma makes her way back into Emily's office to relay Derek's message but see's she is in a meeting with who she is not sure. Emily sees her through the window and waves her in.

"Sorry to interrupt"

"No its ok this is the new unit chief Daniel Anderson"

Emma looks confused for a minute "are you leaving?"

The man that can now see that Emily has not told anyone she is leaving yet, excuses himself to get a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I wanted to wait till I had met him, and for what it's worth he seems nice. I'm going back home."

Emma looks a little disappointed but covers it up quickly.

"I'm sorry you're going, you have been a great boss" she smiles.

"Thank you, honestly you helped me find my flow, I'm not leaving yet I have to train him up. So what was it you wanted?"

"Oh right, yeah Derek called and asked that you call him back when you have a minute, forgive me for intruding, is everything ok with you guys? I know that's a personal question but I think of us a friends and stop me now if I am going to far but you have never asked me to tell him you're busy before"

Emily looks a little shocked at first but then relaxes.

"It's going to sound really stupid and no I don't think you are intruding and yeah I think of you as a friend too. It's just, well he knows I'm coming home, but he doesn't know I'll be home by the end of the month I want to surprise him and I know that as soon as I speak to him, I won't be able to keep it from him."

"Ok maybe it's a little silly and also cute, but he did sound kind of wounded when I said you were busy, don't call him but do send him a text that way he knows you are definitely ok."

"I will and Emma"

"Yeah"

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, now I better get back because I have farewell drinks to arrange"

Emma basically skips out the office which makes Emily laugh.

She glances at the photo on her desk of her and Derek and realises Emma's right, Derek's probably thinking he has done something. She picks up her phone to text him. _Hey baby, I'm sorry I haven't called or answered you all week, it's been really hectic, I will try and call you tonight depending on what time I get finished up here. I love you. _She feels bad that she didn't just call him but she really doesn't want him to find out. Her phone beeps indicating she has a text _Hey, I was beginning to think I had done something, I miss you baby, I hope you can call I want to hear your voice. I love you so much princess. _She smiles upon reading his words before she can reply, Daniel walks back into her office.

"I'm sorry about that, shall we get back to business?"

"It's ok I needed a drink anyway"

"So are you ok to come in all this week to shadow me and figure out this job?"

"Yeah that sounds good"

**Quantico**

Not a call but at least she had let him know why she hadn't been in touch, although he still feels that something isn't quite right. He is hoping she does call because then he can ask and be able to hear in her voice if everything truly is ok.

He gets up and makes his way into the bullpen in dire need for some caffeine to finish that massive pile of cases, he sees Reid, Blake and JJ at their desks and smiles when he notices that Blake and JJ look just as bored as him.

Garcia comes bounding round the corner and bumps straight into Derek.

"Whoa baby girl"

"Sorry hot stuff, I was just on my way to see you"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah was just bored, are you ok you look a bit glum?"

"Yeah baby girl I'm good"

She doesn't believe him and he knows it.

"Derek Morgan do not lie to the all-knowing oracle, now spill"

He releases a sigh, and thinks maybe talking to pen will help him sort his thoughts out.

"It's Em, I hadn't heard from her all week, and before you say anything we always speak every day, every night and morning we always text each other. Then this week there's been nothing until just now. I called her office but her assistant told me she was busy, then like 10 minutes later I get a text telling me she's been crazy busy and will try and call tonight."

"Well see you shouldn't be glum"

"No pen, it just feels like there is something she doesn't want to tell me, I don't know maybe I am just being paranoid, but she is distant and yes I know texts are toneless but it just felt different."

"Aw handsome, look I am sure it is absolutely nothing, I bet it is just cause she is busy, she loves you Derek."

"Yeah I know, I just hope she isn't having second thoughts about us."

"Hey stop that she loves you, you know that now stop over thinking it you and Emily are fine"

"Ok baby girl I'll try, I better get back to those case files cause if not I'll be here all night.

He turns and walks away and Garcia makes her way back to her office, now on a mission to call her raven haired beauty to double check everything is ok.

She calls her office and her assistant answers.

"Hi can I speak to Emily please?"

She is put through straight away.

"Hello Emily Prentiss"

"Hi Em"

"Hey PG, you ok?"

"Yes I'm all good, are you ok? I've just spoke to Derek and well dear he is glum what's going on?"

There is no venom in her voice just genuine curiosity.

"Pen, nothing is wrong really, like I told Derek I have just had a very hectic week"

"Well ok but answer me this, how come you have time to talk to me now but not to call Derek?"

She curses under her breath, she really should have thought about this before talking to her, she's going to have to tell her the truth.

"Ok, ok I'll tell you the truth, please let me finish before you say anything. I am coming home, I have no idea if Derek has told you but anyway, Derek thinks it'll be about six months but in fact I am going to be home by the end of this month, and I know it's stupid but I want to surprise him, and I know for a fact that as soon as he actually hears my voice he'll know I am not telling him something."

Garcia lets out a huge squeal, and Emily has to move the phone away from her ear.

"Oh my god, you are coming home, no he didn't tell me, and no I don't think it's silly I think it's extremely romantic, Oh Em he is going to be so happy, are you moving in with him? Oh what am I thinking of course you are"

"PG calm down, breathe, Yes I am moving in with him"

"Omg Em I am so happy, but call him really I can't deal with his moping face he's too cute to frown, you were a profiler you can hide this I know it."

"Ha ha ha, ok PG I will, I have to go now though ok"

"Ok, speak soon my darling"

"Bye PG"

_Oh crap, how am I going to keep this from Derek, Hell I'm going to have to avoid him too now._ Penelope muses to herself.

* * *

**So do you think Penelope will be able to keep the secret to herself, let me know in the reviews :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter they honestly make my day better. I hope you like how this chapter turned out, and peoples thoughts I have put in italics, im hoping its easy enough to understand. I have stated in other places where I have used italics what they are so it should be ok. Thank you guys honestly. **

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing I am just borrowing them :)**

* * *

It had been a couple of days and so far Penelope had managed to avoid Derek in a social way, coming up with excuses to why she wasn't available for movie nights or for drinks with the team, but she was now noticing it was getting harder and harder to avoid him, and if she was completely honest with herself it was getting harder for her to keep it quiet. She is not one to keep secrets, well if it was extremely important she might be able to, but she has never been in that situation before, someone has always been able to make her spill.

Today at work they had no case so it was really a boring day for her and the fact she is hiding in her office when she wants to be out in the bullpen talking to JJ or Spence but she's scared she will see Derek and he will know straight away that she is hiding something.

Derek sat in his office with yet another massive pile of case files to go over, but again his mind is preoccupied, ever since he had talked to pen about Emily the other day she has been avoiding him. He asked her last night if she wanted to go for a drink or for a movie and she basically ran away from him. _What have I done to the pair of them?_ He muses. He wants to sort whatever it is today and decides to try Emily first then he will tackle pen. He decides to text Emily first to see if she is free for a call which he feels will be a no like the other million times he has tried.

_Are you free for a phone call? _He pops his phone down not expecting a reply straight away but is pleasantry surprised when his phone beeps back rather quickly.

_Yeah baby, give me two minutes and I'll call you. _Finally he thinks maybe now he will be able to hear in her voice if everything really is ok.

Just as she said two minutes later his phone rings.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry I've not called you, I miss you."

"Finally Em, What have I done? And don't say you've been busy because you have been busy before and still managed to squeeze a call in."

_Crappity crap _she thinks before she answers. "Derek, why do you think you have done something wrong, you haven't. I honestly have been busy, I need to start finding someone to replace me, I need to do interviews and on top of that I have my own work to do. Not to mention your constant text messages and phone calls, I really don't know how I can make it clearer." _Great now I am being bitchy, god damn it Emily you have not thought about this surprise at all. _

"Look Derek, I'm sorry, you honestly have done nothing wrong and I am just stressed out."

"If you say so Emily, You are obviously regretting wanting to come home. I tell you what I'll make it easier for you don't bother" and with that he hangs up.

Emily stares at her phone shocked, yes she was a complete bitch but he had never been that mad at her before and he had certainly never hung up on her before. She puts her hands in her hair exasperated at the whole situation. She will let him calm down for a day then try again to talk to him in a nicer way.

Derek was angry now, even though he didn't mean what he said he still regretted it, they never argue and now he thinks that there is definitely something going on, what he has no idea. He chucks his phone down and makes his way to go talk to Penelope hoping that, that conversation goes better.

Penelope is in her own little world when her office door swings open, making her jump a little.

"Sorry baby girl didn't mean to scare you"

"No its ok I was just day dreaming, what can I do for you?"

"Well you can tell me why you have been avoiding me ever since I told you about whatever it is that's happening with me and Emily"

_Oh god, oh god how will I keep it quiet, god damn it. _"I haven't been, I've just been a bit busier than usual"

_Same excuse as Emily, why don't I believe her. _"Pen, please don't lie to me, I have enough of that of Emily at the moment I don't need it from you too"

She sees how much this is hurting him and before she knows what she is doing "Emily will be home properly by the end of this month." She moves her hand to cover her mouth. "Crap, Derek I wasn't meant to tell you, oh god why did you make me tell you, I am a horrible friend, I told Emily I wouldn't tell you I"

She doesn't get a chance to finish before Derek interrupts her "Breathe baby girl breathe, so this is why Emily is telling me she's busy and why you have been avoiding me"

Penelope notices that his whole body language has relaxed and he looks happy again for the first time in a few weeks.

"Yes, oh god Derek please don't tell her I told you, she will hate me, she wanted to surprise you and now I've ruined it."

"Baby girl, she won't hate you, and no I won't tell her I know I promise. Thank you for telling me though pen because honestly I was going crazy I had all these crazy thoughts going through my head."

"Thank you, and you shouldn't have worried so much, you know she loves you Derek."

"I know baby girl really I do, that woman will be the death of me though."

They both laugh at that.

"So are you going to surprise her now?"

"Hmmm, maybe you will just have to wait and see baby girl"

He doesn't let her reply before he turns and makes his way back to his office, a smile on his face that no one was going to wipe off. He gets back to his office and his phone beeps indicating a text message.

_I'm sorry baby I shouldn't have spoken to you like that, I love you and I am not regretting coming home please believe that, you have done nothing wrong, it must be my time of the month or something anyway ill stop rambling on I love you Derek Morgan xxo. _

He smiles reading her words, after his talk with Pen he has realised just how lucky he is to have Emily Prentiss as his girlfriend.

He shoots back a reply. _Don't apologise baby I am the one that's sorry. You Emily Prentiss are the best thing that's happened to me, hurry your ass home. I miss you and I love you xx_

He picks up a case file to review, and is quickly distracted by ideas on what he can do to surprise her and that takes longer than he thought because before he can get back to pile of case files that haven't lessened they are called away on a case.

* * *

**I know I kind of jumped from person to person and I hope it worked out ok, I don't have a beta to help me structure it properly but well anyway let me know in the reviews if it was ok. I love you guys for reading this and for being loyal readers, and also a thank you to all my new readers :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thankyou for your reviews on the last chapter they make me smile. This Is the last Chapter of this story but I am planning a sequel which I hope to start this week sometime. Thank you to the people that read, followed and favourited it means so much to me. Thank you to the people that reviewed you guys made me want to write more and more. I am happy where I left this although it is a little rushed so forgive me for that. **

**anyway I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

They had got back from their case a few days earlier and Derek needed to know when she would be back so he could get time off and to get the house ready for her coming. The only person that knows she is coming back so early is pen. With this in his head he walks through to her office.

"Baby girl I need a favour?"

"Oh baby, I love you but I can't do that to my raven haired beauty"

"Very funny, no I need you to text Em to find out the exact date she is home."

"Will that not look suspicious?"

"No say it's so you can plan a girl's night or something, please"

"Ok my gum drop, I will get to that in two tics."

"Thanks baby girl, let me know when she gets back in touch please"

"Will do honey bunch"

It's been a couple of hours since he had asked Penelope to find out and he had still heard nothing, so to kill some time he goes to get some coffee. Whilst in the kitchenette Pen comes bounding round the corner looking very excited.

"Sorry it took forever I ended up calling her instead and well that's me just off the phone now. Anyway she flies back to DC on the 29th, early morning flight our time so she will be back by noon or one depending on if there are delays. So Derek Morgan you have exactly two and half weeks to do whatever it is you need to do, and before you ask no I didn't tell her I let it slip."

"Thanks mama, you are the best."

"Oh I know cutie. Now go see Hotch and get the time off."

"Yes ma'am."

Derek makes his way up to Hotch's office, but has to wait because he is on the phone. He just catches the tail end of the conversation but from what little he heard, he is confused because it's Emily he is on the phone too.

"Was that Emily?"

"You shouldn't listen in on people's conversations Morgan."

"Sorry"

"It's ok that was a joke, anyway what can I do for you?"

"You had me for a minute then, well you see Emily is coming back in three weeks and I need time off, I am not supposed to know she is coming so I want to surprise her."

"Well as you know that was Emily on the phone and she has already got you the time off"

"Really"

"Yeah really, you're a lucky guy Morgan."

"Don't I know it, thank you Hotch, when does my holiday start?"

"You work till Friday then you have two weeks off"

"Thanks again Hotch really"

"No problem, now get back to work"

Derek makes his way back to his office to do just as Hotch said and get back to work in his case files.

**London.**

After spending the whole of the afternoon on the phone she has realised that her paperwork pile has gotten bigger, she decides that she will take half of it home because there seems to be less distractions there. Just as she is packing up her things there is a knock on her door.

"Come in"

She looks up to see Daniel, she quickly glances at her Diary and see's that she hadn't missed a meeting so was slightly confused as to why he was here. As far as she is aware he wasn't due in till tomorrow to start his shadowing.

"Hi, sorry to come up unannounced."

"It's ok what can I do for you?"

"If you were just leaving I can go, I am in tomorrow anyway."

"No it's fine, take a seat."

"No that's ok I am not planning on staying long, I was actually just wondering if you wanted to go grab a drink or something, I have no weird intentions here I know you are spoken for, it's just it would be nice to get to know you properly before it's all business."

She is slightly taken aback as this is not what she was expecting, she looks down at her huge paperwork pile and then back up to him.

"Daniel that's a lovely offer but honestly I have this massive pile of paperwork that should have been finished today so I need to get that done."

"Oh ok no worries, I'll walk out with you."

**CM**

It had been a full on week for Emily, Daniel had been shadowing her all week and he really seemed to settle into his new role. She was now taking more of a step back and her time was now filled with finishing off the last bits of work that she needed to sign off and to get her paperwork filled out for her new job.

Derek was now finally on holiday and he had Pen, JJ and Reid round to help him redecorate. He had decided that his house was more bachelor pad and he wanted it to have some of Emily's style so she would feel like this was her home too. They had helped him with the rest of the house but he was going to do their bedroom himself. That was what he was really looking forward too.

**CM**

The 29th had arrived and Derek woke up extremely early to get everything ready, his plan was to set candles everywhere and to make her a nice romantic lunch, he had got all the ingredients yesterday so now he just had to make sure he didn't burn it. He made sure that there would be a taxi waiting at the airport for her, which Pen text to tell her she would arrange. He made a path of rose petals from the door to the dining room for her to follow and he would leave the door open a fraction so she could let herself in.

Emily was so happy when she had got through security because that flight had been one of her worst, she couldn't wait to get back to Derek and see that look on his face. Pen had told her that he would be in all day, she had used an excuse that she had ordered him something so he had to wait in for it.

She made her way outside of the airport and just like Penelope had said there was a cab waiting for her.

The cab dropped her off outside and she made her way to the door, it was open a little bit and at first she panicked till she saw the rose petals on the floor. Which confused her more because he didn't know she was coming so who the hell was this for.

She sneaked in quietly and dropped her bags on the floor, the place was in darkness minus all the candles everywhere. She followed the rose petals and noticed that he had decorated which looked beautiful. The rose petals led to the dining room and what she saw amazed her.

There was Derek standing beside the table with a bunch of flowers and a large grin on his face.

"Welcome home baby"

She was shocked, she was the one that was supposed to surprise him not the other way around, but this was perfect. She walked up to him and embraced him in a loving kiss.

"Did you do all this for me?"

"Of course I did baby who else would I do it for. Are you hungry I made us lunch"

Her heart filled up with more love when she saw how much effort he had put into this.

"I am starving, I Love you Derek"

"I love you to Em"

She sits down and gets herself comfortable when he goes to pour the wine, she stops him just before he puts it in her glass.

"Did I get the wrong wine?"

"No baby, it's just I really shouldn't drink."

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yes"

He looks at her and when their eyes meet he knows exactly why she can't drink.

"Are you?"

"Yes baby you're going to be a daddy."


End file.
